A mother who is breast feeding a child frequently will have fluid which leaks from the breasts during the night. This fluid leakage is absorbed by the sleeping garment, and can become uncomfortable, can be absorbed by the bedding, and may be potentially irritating to the skin so as to cause a rash.
One solution to this problem that has been found in the prior art is in the use of either disposable or washable pads which fit within a nursing and maternity bra cup. Another prior art device incorporates a bra within a gown itself. However, both of these devices force the nursing mother to wear the nursing brassiere, or similar constricting apparel to bed.